


Finding Ryoma

by A_Triangle



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blood and Gore, Crack, Crack Relationships, Finding Nemo AU, Gen, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, Multi, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, i wrote this infront of my parents, this was requested on discord, very hot segg scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Triangle/pseuds/A_Triangle
Summary: This was requested by a discord friend.Finding Nemo AU
Relationships: Hoshi Ryoma/Piranhas





	Finding Ryoma

priavahas finally found tyoma, it ahsd been years. as tge fusg swan rto ryian. a sudden desire was eflt. piranah froxz in the mdidel of swimming,. its gills froz as it llooedk into tyomas soul. eyoma shievred from it but udersteood weuckly what was needed. as syoma swwam towards priavavhs.

kirumi sotood outside a tabk if water. it had what was suppose to be her dead fish and deaky fishes.what she didnt know that ryoma and the pribaah were segg partners before this. so when she heard thumos ad weird sounds she started to run to somewhere in fear that someone ould catch her tryying to murder a fish.

whiek insied the tanjk, ryoma ndad prianahs wereb getting in oj it. it as very hot as then ryoma let it al out. the priabahs didnt leik that so they deserved to punish him. the punishemtn lasyef until datioem. in which tyima fell aslep due to their late nguht activies. pribahs was also tieed from it. then they heard talking outside the rtank. they both llood towards the wdide tgweer the talking was. it soundse similar. it was the other fishes/

they werte awake bow adn eere asking about the sounds last night. tyoma dna pirvanahs blushed in silnce as they kenw what it was. what ryoma didn tknw was that priabahs didnt liek the attention thaet were getting. o pribash grlowed at ryoma dnd startde to eat him. o when they uncovered the tabk, yoma was fead. his boens wer everywhere exceot ib rpiravsh.beveryone sucupceted that privags killde yorma at night thats hy sound.

the end


End file.
